forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Foo lion
-edition [[Oriental Adventures (3rd edition)|''Oriental Adventures]] suggests using the stats for a celestial dire lion for a foo lion, which has a CR of 7, but this does not account for the invisibility, Astral plane, Ethereal plane, and summoning powers of the foo lionshared in earlier editions. | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Chaotic good | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Chaotic good | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | activecycle = Any | diet = Lithovore | lifespan = | location = Astral plane, Ethereal plane, Upper planes | language = Foo Lion, Foo dog | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Land | height = | length = 7' | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = Gold to black, orange | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = Shaggy manes | based = Chinese guardian lions | first = ''Monster Manual'' 1 edition }} Foo lions were a variety of foo creature. They were seen as symbols of strength and courage in Kara-Tur and by good beings across the planes. Description Like all foo creatures, foo lions were four-legged beasts with large, flat heads and big eyes, with leonine bodies about seven feet long. Foo lions had a shaggy mane about their necks. Their tails were longer and their mouths larger than those of foo dogs. Their thick fur was usually gold, black, or orange. Foo lions sometimes decorated their manes with peonies. Abilities Foo lions had all the supernatural abilities of other foo creatures. When they roared consistently for over a minute, the sound would occasionally summon one or two additional foo lions to their aid. Foo lions were exceptionally intelligent. Personality Foo lions had similar personalities to other foos, but they were especially known for their patience. Foo lions and foo dogs did not usually associate with each other, though they had no animosity towards each other. Combat Foo lions attacked with tooth and claw, which caused more harm to evil creatures than non-evil ones. Foo lions who were outmatched were likely to retreat to regroup. They favored sneak attacks and siege tactics more than foo dogs tended to. Society In their extraplanar homes, foo lions lived either alone or in groups known as prides. They spoke their own language and the language of foo dogs. They could also speak the languages of those humanoids with whom they frequently interacted. Ecology Foo lions ate all manner of inorganic material, including gems and precious metals, especially enjoying silver and platinum. History Traditionally, statues of foo lions guarded the homes of many official buildings in Kara-Tur. Some of these statues were enchanted by wu jen as a means of communicating with lions in their home planes and requesting aid. The lions did not always answer, however. Kara-Turran nobles and military officials often embroidered emblems of foo lions into their robes. The same was done by military officials in the Beastlands and Mount Celestia. Foo lions were once servants of the goddess Tyche. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Foo creatures Category:Celestials Category:Creatures found in the Astral Plane Category:Creatures found in the Ethereal Plane Category:Creatures found in Arborea Category:Creatures found in Arcadia Category:Creatures found in the Beastlands (plane) Category:Creatures found in Bytopia Category:Creatures found in Elysium Category:Creatures found in Mount Celestia Category:Creatures found in Ysgard